Me & You
by fezakyuu
Summary: "Partnerships" are a special bond formed between children at a very young age, lasting until death. One is a "supplier" of power through an empty kiss, the other recieves this power in order to live. Tenma and Tsurugi are an example of such a pairing, but were sadly seperated not long after meeting. Now, eight years later, they finally meet again, with no memory of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Me & You  
**

* * *

Hey guys, guess it's time for a new story.

Just to let you know, this is my first Inazuma Eleven story, so forgive me with any mistakes made.

It features many pairings, but focuses primarily on Tsurugi x Tenma.

**It's rated M for various reasons. Expect lemon a little later on. **

The primary idea of this story is based on a manga called _Shinkuu Yuusetsu_.

Enjoy! x

* * *

Japan is a particularly special place in the world.

It is among one of the _very few_ countries in which its inhabitants are partnered together from a very young age by a doctor for a _certain _reason, and this reason alone.

These partnerships are _absolute _and remain until the end of time.

_Certain reason... _in these particular countries, exist two species of humans.

_Suppliers _are one set of humans who endlessly create and store a type of energy within their bodies. They themselves have no idea that their doing this and have no control over it.

Then there are the _receivers,_ who are essentially given this energy in order to continue living and unlike suppliers, this energy is not stored, it is used, in some cases, very quickly.

So, the suppliers must transfer this energy in the only way possible, wherever possible and as often as they can, through the meeting of their lips, otherwise known as a _kiss_.

Early on in life, children are sorted into a distinctive class, a scale of sorts which depicts different types of power, ranging from common to near extinct. Most people believe it is a little like types of blood.

Once they are sorted into a class, it makes it far easier for doctors to find a match for each individual, though each child undergoes numerous tests to make sure they are a suitable match.

Matched partners are referred to as _destined partners_.

It becomes increasingly harder to find a partner as humans become older, as around ninety-seven percent of the adult population are already paired with someone by the time they reach the age of sixteen.

Unfortunately, a receiver can not continue to live without a supplier.

Between destined partners, the supplier creates a type of power, exactly suitable for the receiver to live and function properly.

However, it is_ not_ impossible for a receiver to accept power from other suppliers, providing they are within the same class. This is sometimes the case if partners are away from each other for more than a day, or in tragic cases of death and injury.

For receivers, it is particularly dangerous to accept power from anyone in a much higher or lower class, essentially, it is considered poisonous.

This does not affect suppliers, as they are not taking anything from the receiver, they are usually unharmed when transferring power to lower or higher classes.

Suppliers also face life-threatening consequences too. From a young age, they are warned that storing more than seventy percent of their power will inevitably begin to poison their body.

Even with partnerships, humans are still able to form relationships, get married and even have children with people other than their partners.

However, is it never too easy... so, most partners either remain single or form a relationship with each other, live together and even have children, simply for ease.

On the other hand, some partners do inevitably fall in love with each other, and they say that it is a love like no other. "A whole new level of a love which is only achieved when partners fall for each other."

Most importantly, this power is only made within the body of suppliers, so for receivers, suppliers are _indispensable_.

Or at least, this is how it used to be...

Eight years ago, an organization known as PACT made an appearance at a partner's mixer, causing total chaos and despair amongst families whose children were meeting their destined partner for the first time.

At the time, nobody knew who PACT were, what they did or what they wanted- but in recent years have made it abundantly clear.

PACT are a special group of people who believe suppliers and receivers are obsolete and do _not _need each other to live. In actuality, every member of PACT are the minority of people who were unable to find partners, due to the flawed system that they believe exists.

In order to combat the partnerships, the leader of PACT created a way to put a stop to traditional methods of transferring power. According to them, this new type of power is _even better, healthier _and _addictive._

This power exists within a special type of chewing gum which provides receivers with the power that they so desperately need almost every hour of every day when they reach older ages, and which also burns off energy that builds up within suppliers.

With each passing day, PACT gains countless followers and today has become a world-wide known organization, with millions of supporters, not just in Japan, but the world.

Over four years ago, the government were forced to pass a new law, which PACT put forward.

After hundreds of protests, bribes and even threats, the Prime Minister of Japan, Zaizen Sousuke, faced little choice.

Under the new law, partners are _now _forbidden to be together knowingly. It is illegal for them to exchange power or go against any of PACT's wishes and demands in the future.

Anybody caught breaking this law,_ will_ face punishment.

Some say, recievers are starved until near death.

Others say suppliers are forced to withhold every last drop of energy they create until they are moments away from being poisoned.

Nobody really knows what happens to those who are taken by PACT and punished, but what most people do know, is that when it happens, there is no going back.

Only a year into the new law, PACT realized that not everybody was following the it. Agents across Japan were beginning to notice teenagers and even children in particular exchanging power, particularly in schools, work places and so on.

With so many defying the law, PACT had no choice but to enlist teenagers.

They chose between people who had never found a matched partner, or those who supported PACT.

These teenagers were sent to workplaces, schools, colleges, clubs, everywhere, to enforce the law.

Every last person knew about PACT's presence, and the law was unhappily followed by teenagers and kids from then on.

* * *

Our story begins seven years ago, when our favorite couple were first about to meet.  
And when PACT made themselves known to the country of Japan.

* * *

A night unlike any other was drawing to a close, the stars glistened above the beautiful dark blue sky as constant chatter, laughing and singing resonated from an ongoing party below.

Crowds of people were gathered outside in a luxurious garden, with tables of exquisite food, exotic drinks and fancy lanterns illuminating the mixer.

The mixer took place outside a stately manor, in which each person who attended was forced to come in fancy attire, including the smaller guests who accompanied them, namely their children who were brought for a particular reason.

As the party drew to a close, the owner of the mansion stood on the porch in front of the garden, tapping the microphone she had in her left hand a few times to get the attention of her guests.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming tonight. I hope you've all enjoyed yourself as much as I have. Just to be safe, I'm Doctor Kudou Fuyuka so you all know and I'm the person who manages the partners throughout this region of Japan." She paused to allow for any applause or questions the audience may have had during that point.

"Now, as the mixer is nearing a close, I would like to remind any parents whose children have not yet met their partners that they need to follow me so that we can begin the process immediately. The rest of you are free to do as you like." She smiled and waved for some of the guests to follow her inside the mansion.

Only a small group of guests followed her inside to a large living area where she sat them all down and pulled away two couples at a time, accompanied by their children.

She sat the couples down in the next room, which was much smaller and somewhat cosier than the last. "Good evening again," she smiled, sitting across from the couples on a smaller chair, she watched as the two children continuously looked over at each other with a lot of curiosity.

"Let's start off by firstly introducing ourselves." She added.

"Um, we are the Tsurugi's, my name is Hana, this is my husband Kyouto and this is our son, Kyousuke. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you too, we are the Tenma's, my name is Ryuu, this is my wife Aya and this is our son, Matsukaze."

"Okay, now that we're all acquainted, we can continue. First off, I would just like to apologise for how long the process has taken. We searched endlessly through our records to find your sons a match, and we feared that if we had never come across them, then unfortunately your sons may have been waiting a lot longer." Fuyuka said.

"We have so much to thank you for though," Hana added, she looked over at the Tenma's and explained, "See, we've had to move here from a few towns over, we lived in the country and we didn't have many options for Kyousuke as it was. We feared the worst when our doctor told us that a match would never be found for our son. We weren't about to give up though." She explained.

"That's right," Kyouto interjected, "we visited many other towns and cities in Japan and submitted Kyousuke's details, we were just so desperate to find him someone before it was too late." He said.

"No matter where we went though, we were told that it would be incredibly difficult to find him someone." Hana added. "They always said that had never had someone from his class before, and if they had, they had never found them a partner. It only made us feel worse and fear that we would loose our son." She said.

"But luckily, when we came here, to Inazuma Town, Fuyuka didn't turn us away, instead she gave us hope and promised to find us someone for our son before the year was out." Kyouto said.

Fuyuka blushed slightly, and smiled at the couple who had put so much faith into her. "Before we get onto final part of the meeting, I just want to tell you how it all works. I know you will have been through all this when you were children, but the system has changed and as humans have evolved, so has the energy in their bodies." She paused, "see, when parents submit their children's details to us, we ask the parents to bring the children back in when they are able to. We run a few tests and discover what class they are. Their details are put into piles and when we believe a match is found, we run a cross-test on the samples already collected and see if they react positively or negatively." She explained.

Both sets of parents nodded, it had certainly become more confusing since their partnerships were formed.

"This is the most effective way of forming ideal matches in this day and age. We arrange all children's forms into piles, depending on their class. Within these piles, all children have been tested and are undergoing the match making process. However, there is a separate pile of children who were never brought back for the initial testing."

"Um.. I think we should probably apologize about that." Aya interrupted. "We're a bit old-fashioned, so we believed that once we submitted Matsukaze's form, we thought they would just find a partner for him, we didn't know he needed to be tested." She said.

"Kyousuke's form has been the only one in the top class pile for a good few years. So we hoped one would come in eventually. Just to be safe, we decided to check the children from the class below, but the tests turned out negative and we weren't willing to take any chances. So, our last hope was the 'lost' pile, we called all the parents in with their children, had them tested and we found only match, and that was Matsukaze." Fuyuka added, cheerfully looking over both couples.

"It's like it was meant to be..." Hana said.

"Well, we should initiate the final test. We're going to see if Matsukaze is able to transfer any power over to Kyousuke. Obviously, it might not work out just yet, but that's absolutely fine. He should get the hang of it in time." Fuyuka explained.

"Honey, why don't you try giving some of your power to Kyousuke, and see what happens?" Aya encouraged delicately. She took hold of her son's hand and led him over to Kyousuke, who was hiding behind the chair.

Hana stood up from the chair and led her son round the chair. With both children now directly opposite each other, the parents did their best to encourage the exchange. Both couples were overly excited, and eager for something to happen

"Go on Matsukaze, you'll feel a lot better I guarantee it." Aya persisted.

Kyousuke and Matsukaze stared at each other, like children at the young age of four years old did, there was nothing but bewilderment and confusion in their expressions. Somehow, they both knew that what they were about to do was going to feel wonderful.

Their lips only touched for a mere five, six seconds, but it was more than enough time for Matsukaze to transfer a small amount of power. He had forcibly pulled himself away as he was able to feel the power leave his body when he and Kyousuke kissed.

"That was excellent! Well done you two," Fuyuka added. "Usually it takes more than a few tries before the supplier has the courage to transfer power. These two were definitely made for each other." She smiled.

Both couples looked at each other with gleaming smiles on their faces, neither able to contain the excitement welling up in their bodies.

"Right, look's like we're all done here. I wish you the both the best of luck in the future, feel free to come back and visit me at any time if you have any worries, I'll be happy to help." She smiled as she led them towards the exit, "Now, I do encourage you to meet a few times a week if possible, with them being quite young, they won't need to perform the transfer as often as adults." She added.

The couples nodded understandingly, and were led out of the room into the hallway. "Goodbye, see you soon!" Fuyuka bowed and waved goodbye and they began the walk down the corridor.

Suddenly, screams began echoing throughout the house from the garden, immediately stopped the two families in their tracks. As there were obviously more than a few people screaming, Fuyuka rushed passed the couples and outside into the garden.

She made her way out onto the patio and watched as couples and even children were separated, tied together and some even shot to the ground. Fuyuka was beyond speechless, she hadn't a clue what was happening and a huge wave of anger flowed through her veins, she approached a nearby man, moments away from shooting a nearby couple, but instead, the bullet found its way through her body, and she collapsed to the floor.

Well built men, wearing black suits and white masks covering their entire face, slowly approached the patio when everyone outside had been dealt with accordingly.

The Tenma's and Tsurugi's panicked and quickly closed the patio door, barricading it as best as they could with nearby objects. They made their way back to the waiting room, but the door had already been barricaded by the remaining families on the other side.

They tried to escape through the front entrance, but with the door being locked, they decided to hide in the room just next to them. Again, they threw heavy objects in front of the door to buy time, and hoped somehow they would be spared.

Whilst in the room, the fathers tried to figure a way out, and even looked for suitable weapons to use against the men, but what kind of chance did they have when there was easily about twenty of them? And only two of them..

Unfortunately, their chances of escape looked bleak, but the kids may have a chance.

Ryuu and Kyouto looked at each other worriedly, and then at their wives and children, who were huddled together in the middle of the room, hoping a way out would present itself soon.

"There's only one way out." Kyouto said, and continued to point at the small window just next to him, even smashing the glass would not have helped the adults to escape.

"The kids..." Hana said, "they can escape." She added.

Kyouto nodded, "I don't think we've got much of a chance unless we fight our way out." He added.

Hana and Aya looked at each other and then down at their sons, they too knew that they would not escape this place alive, but their sons had a good chance. They didn't want the past year to all be for nothing, if their sons could stay together, just for a little longer, then they would happily die in their place.

"Okay, honey, listen to me" Aya said, crouching down to Matsukaze's level. In this difficult time, she needed to remain calm and direct, otherwise her son would most likely panic too. "When you get outside, I want you to run, as fast as you can to Aki's place, okay? Make sure Kyousuke stays with you, don't ever let him leave your side, not even for a second, got it?" She persisted.

Matsukaze nodded frantically and followed his mother towards the window, even being quite young, the two were very intelligent, they were both even able to talk, almost properly.

Hana hugged her son tightly and gently ran her fingers through his beautiful, midnight-colored hair. "We're gonna be away for a little while, so remember to brush your teeth before bed and don't be horrible to any of the neighbor kids. I want you to take care of Matsukaze, you've been waiting for him for a long time and you _need _him, okay?" She said.

Kyousuke nodded and hugged his mother even tighter, though Matsukaze might not have realized what was going on, Kyousuke was way ahead and knew what was going to happen next, and this night would probably be the last time he would ever see his parents.

Hana led him over to the window, but they soon realized that they had very little time left, as numerous screams, gunshots and children crying ripped through the house, obviously coming from the waiting room just down the hall.

The parents hurried to get their children out of the window, with one final goodbye, they pushed the kids outside. Thankfully, the drop wasn't too high up, and once outside, Kyousuke took a tight hold of Matsukaze's hand and the two fled across the grass towards the edge of the estate as quickly as they could.

Matsukaze eventually stopped running, forcing Kyousuke to do the same when he heard the sound of more gunshots ring throughout their ears, originating from the room their parents had remained in.

Kyousuke attempted to pull Matsukaze away from the house, but he was so determined to go back and look for his parents, he was actually becoming stronger than Kyousuke. "Matsu, come on! We _need _to leave, _now_!" He persisted, pulling him back the other way.

"No! We can't leave mommy and daddy behind, we need to help them!"

"It's too late! Didn't you just hear? They've already been killed, there's nothing we can do!" Kyousuke said.

"How can you say that? We can help them! I know they're still alive, we** can** save them!"

"They're helping us to escape! They stayed behind to protect us, and if you go back you're only going to end up like them, I can't let that happen!" Kyousuke said, almost screaming.

Matsukaze turned back to face Kyousuke, who's face was bright red with anger and incredibly, fear. "Look, if you're that worried, I'll sneak back and see if they made it out. I want you to run home, get that Aki person you're mum was talking about and come back here to get me."

"I want to come with you..." He replied.

"**_No_**. If we both go then there's more of a chance of us being spotted, and I can't have you running off or causing trouble when there's seven foot men parading around with guns and no hesitation to kill children like us." Kyousuke replied. "Will you please just promise me that you'll go straight home when I leave? _Please_?" He added.

Matsukaze suddenly became silent, after a couple of minutes of just staring at his feet, he decided to go along with what Kyousuke said, and before departing, gave him one last kiss on the lips, but not for too long, as the feeling was still scarily intense for him to handle.

Kyousuke smiled and quickly made his way towards the mansion.

That was the last time Matsukaze saw Kyousuke, just over seven years ago.

* * *

In case you're wondering, PACT doesn't mean anything, I just used the first random word that came into my head.

Favourites are appreciated, but reviews are more encouraging.

Thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Raimon Junior High, present day.

* * *

That morning, the favored football pitch, where everything began many, many years ago, was alive with chanting, singing, and kicking during a practice match.

One player in particular, Tsurugi, had been somewhat distracted since an unfamiliar boy had made his way onto the sidelines to speak with Coach Endou, nevertheless, his play was still incredible and he continued to wow audiences and even other team mates.

This boy who had caught his attention, was somewhat smaller than him, but around about his age and was dressed in the Raimon uniform, but Tsurugi had never seen him before, not even around school.

"Everyone, gather round!" Coach Endou suddenly exclaimed. The team, though surprised and confused, quickly hurried over to the bench, with the student still stood behind him, appearing a little nervous, but none the less excited.

"We have an eager new member! This is Matsukaze Tenma..." Endou smiled.

Tsurugi's heart suddenly skipped a beat and, if only for a second, it felt like nobody else excited, _except _for him and Tenma. It was a strange feeling, and one he had never felt before.

_That name_, _Matsukaze..._ he thought,sounded way too familiar, and just hearing the name repeat over and over in his mind was scarily trying to force his brain to remember things from his past, which he had long wanted to purge from his mind.

"Hey everyone, please take care of me!" He bowed out of politeness, the rest of the team were certainly pleased to meet a new recruit after so long, some of the team even hugged him feeling so joyous of a new member.

Since the law PACT set in, a lot of players were forced to leave the team as they were unable to play properly without power from a supplier.

In other cases, some suppliers were simply too ill to play from pent up energy, it can be very uncomfortable to even walk around in that kind of situation.

Even with the help of the chewing gum PACT created, it didn't make much difference to anyone, especially teenagers.

Each member of the team introduced themselves and talked about some of their skills. All except for Tsurugi who wandered off from practice to head back to the club room. He wasn't too interested in becoming acquainted with a new member who didn't have many skills, especially in soccer.

Whilst in the club room, changing into his regular attire, Tsurugi was approached by a strange man clad in black, to most he would look like a stereotypical business man, but to very few, it was clear he was an agent of PACT.

"Anything to report?" He asked.

Tsurugi shook his head, "No, nothing what so ever, no suspicious activity in the club or around the school."

"Good." The man summarily disappeared, leaving Tsurugi to continue with what he was doing. Once Tsurugi was finished, he quickly left the club room whilst the rest of the team arrived to change.

Tenma was following Coach Endou to the clubroom and made sensationally weird eye contact with Tsurugi as they passed each other in the hall.

Coach Endou gave Tenma a quick tour and run down of the game play and it was decided he would play as midfielder. He gave a better introduction of himself, his life and especially how much he loved soccer, which some of the other team found to be a little disturbing, but very passionate, even moving.

"Well I hope you all make Tenma feel welcome and show him the ropes during tomorrow mornings practice, we start at six, okay?" Coach Endou smiled, giving the new member a big pat on the back.

"Hai!" He replied excitedly, after which Coach Endou exited the club room.

The rest of the team were left to change in private and also summarily leave.

Tenma was one of the first few to head home.

As he was about half way home, he reached into his pockets to check the time, but eventually came to realize that he had lost his phone... "Shit..." He screamed, "I can't afford to loose that!"

He knew he must've left it at the school, since if it had fallen out of his pocket, he would've heard it smash against the floor. He quickly made his way towards the school and checked his classrooms, locker and even the cafeteria.

His final stop was the clubroom. He had hoped that no one would be around so that he could explore a little further and find out more about the actual building, he was really into that kind of stuff.

As the doors opened, initially, Tenma thought the room was completely empty, but his eyes eventually caught sight of Shindou, the team's captain and Kirino, one of the defenders, the latter who was forced up against the lockers and locked in a very deep _kiss_._  
_  
"Shindou!" Tenma screamed as approached the couple slowly.

He knew just from looking at the two that this wasn't love or passion; they were partners and one of them had just been transferring power over to the other.

At this point, Shindou had quickly pulled back and wiped his lips, looking away from Tenma to avoid even more embarrassment. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Tenma exclaimed, "You know that's against the law, right?!"

At that moment, Tenma thought back to the practice match only an hour ago, the team played amazingly, and he meant amazingly, even for just a practice match. He found it sort of weird that each of them were so full of energy and life, there was no way the chewing had that effect on _anyone_. "Wait... you're all doing it, aren't you?" He added.

Shindou and Kirino looked at each other and sighed. "Look, just calm down," Kirino added, "We _can _explain." He said defending Shindou, "Raimon is starting a rebellion against PACT. We were going to tell you tomorrow but..."

"A rebellion? How?"

"We're going to show them the difference in our plays, since PACT started controlling soccer too, we figured most of their players use gum, but we at Raimon use our partners and play incredibly better."

Tenma took a deep breath and sat down on the bench, "well, I mean... that sounds great really, but, it just sounds pretty risky. You guys know of the consequences don't you?"

They both nodded, "We're willing to take the risk, PACT is going too far, a lot of couples are simply unable to live without each other and we want to show that." Shindou added. "We're going to need your help Tenma, please continue to play with us, I'm sure you're partner will feel the same way!"

The atmosphere suddenly turned cold and Tenma turned away, hiding the look of distraught on his face.

"Tenma-kun?" Kirino added, "did we say something?"

"No, it's fine. It's just that I don't have a partner." He replied.

"Really?!" Shindou added, "but everyone of our generation should have been partnered up with someone before the new law set in? I don't understand, did you not find a match?" He said.

"No it's not that, I _did _have a partner, but he went missing on the day we first met." He paused, feeling little courage to look back. "I don't remember his name or face and all the files about partnerships were destroyed so I have no hope of finding him. I've been living off the gum all this time."

Shindou and Kirino looked at each other, feeling sympathy for the poor boy. "Look," Kirino added, taking a seat next to him a placing an arm over his shoulder. "We're not going to force you into anything, you can leave the team if you're not comfortable playing with us." He paused, Tenma shot him quite a worrying look, "But you have to keep this a secret, we know for a fact there is a PACT agent within the school, it could be anyone and the only people the team can trust is each other and Coach Endou."

"The fact that you were so surprised with us worried me slightly too, I thought you were maybe a PACT agent, but there's never more than one in a school." Shindou added. "I feel like we can trust you though."

Tenma was given a moment to think, leaving Shindou and Kirino to dread whatever answer he had. He eventually answered, "I don't want to leave the team, I absolutely love soccer." Tenma stood to his feat and collected the cell phone he had left behind. "I'll play and help you guys with the rebellion, who knows- maybe one day I can be reunited with my partner." He smiled.

Shindou and Kirino were beyond relieved and brought Tenma into another celebratory hug. Kirino was the first to pull away, realizing something. "Shit…" Kirino said, looking over at Shindou, "the whole point of our rebellion is the fact that we use partners and not the gum. If you don't have one then…" He explained.

"That's true… you'll need to find a partner and stop using the gum altogether. Are you a supplier or a receiver?" Shindou added.

"Well I'm a supplier…" Tenma replied.

The couple looked at each other worriedly. "Everyone in the team has a partner already, well… except…" Shindou cut off when he realized there was only one person in the team who didn't have a partner, but it didn't seem like Tenma would have much of a chance being with him.

Kirino realized exactly who Shindou was talking about; "Tsurugi…" He paused, it was a perfect idea, but Tsurugi was extremely difficult to work with. "He's a receiver too…" Kirino added.

Tenma alternated his gaze between the two, slightly confused, "Tsurugi?" … He wasn't particularly sure who they were talking about, unless they were talking about the strange boy from before.

"Yeah, he's in your grade, but he joined at the start of the year. I don't think he has any friends and he never actually attends school, he just comes to practice. He's amazing at soccer but he doesn't have a partner, he uses the gum like you do." Shindou explained.

"We've tried everything to get along with him. He always does his own thing though and never follows any of the rules. We don't even remotely know why he's helping us since he won't find a partner to aid in our rebellion." Kirino added.

"Why won't he find a partner? I would've thought like most kids our age he would want to charge off of someone?"

"Well that's it you see, since he's a receiver we think he's really picky about who he charges off. We've asked him a fair few times about his destined partner, but he doesn't remember anything about them. The name, face or even what gender they were, he knows nothing. He only remembers the feeling apparently."

"The poor guy…" Tenma replied, "I doubt there's much I can do though if he doesn't like charging off of anyone other than his destined partner."

Kirino took hold of Tenma's hands and held them close to his chest, "no, Tenma, we really need you to try and get him to charge off of you, I'm sure he'll get used to you over time, just please try, for the team?" He near-practically begged.

Shindou backed him up, "yeah, we really need your help. Tsurugi is already an amazing player, if he charges off of you, he'll be unstoppable."

"Hmm, I'll try…"

* * *

After their conversation had ended, Tenma was once again making his way home, playing the events that had just occurred through his mind. He still wasn't too sure about the whole idea of a rebellion, but the idea of finding his partner again was a dream he cherished very dearly.

_He only remembers the feeling… _

Tenma knew exactly how Tsurugi felt, he too had no recollection of his partners face, name or even gender, but he remembered the feeling all too well.

The only problem he was now facing was how to make Tsurugi charge off of him, it wasn't going to be an easy task, considering how Shindou and Kirino had described him, but if it was to help the team and the rebellion, Tenma pretty much had no choice.

As he made his way over the bridge, lost in his train of thought, he had yet to realize that he was being watched and closely followed.

Tenma continued to walk home without noticing the boy that was following him. It wasn't until he reached the confines of his front garden that he was eventually confronted. The boy, who had been following him, stopped dead in front of him and since Tenma had been so deep in thought, hadn't noticed his presence and essentially walked into him… "Oh crap, sorry!" Tenma pulled back and bowed, without giving a second glance to the boy in front.

He looked up and realized it was the boy from soccer practice, the one who had left before everyone else. He wasn't too sure on his name, but since everyone had already introduced themselves, the only one left was… "Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi remained expressionless and continued to stare down into his soul, or well it seemed like he was doing that. His stare was pretty intense; it was beginning to give Tenma shivers and he found himself unable to make simple eye contact with his bright, bold eyes.

"You, what's your full name?" He asked.

"Matsukaze Tenma," he replied sharply.

Tsurugi didn't say a word; he simply continued to stare at Tenma. Since Tsurugi wasn't making much conversation between them, or- well it didn't seem like he planned to, Tenma believed now was the perfect time to talk about a proposed partnership between them. Though he was really nervous to ask, "Um, Tsurugi, I was just wondering…" Tenma was finally able to look Tsurugi in the eye; he figured he had no choice if he was going to show how serious he was about the idea. "I heard you needed a partner."

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes and his gaze became even more intense.

"For the rebellion obviously," he paused, but the deathly glare Tsurugi gave him only made him want to clear it up a little more, "so it's not permanent."

"What rebellion?" Tsurugi asked.

Tenma was unable to stop himself from laughing, almost hysterically, but remained somewhat in control, "come on! The rebellion against PACT!" He paused to finish up laughing, though Tsurugi's ever serious face said it all, "Surely you know about the rebellion, right?"

"No."

"But you're on the team? You must know?" Tenma replied, this was getting a little weird and way off-topic, he certainly wasn't expecting this…

Tsurugi remained quiet… which only gave Tenma the confidence to continue.

"Everybody on the team is using partners instead of the gum. I caught Shindou receiving power from Kirino before in the locker room; they told me they were going to show PACT that using partners during plays is much better than the gum."

Tsurugi nearly blew a fuse, how on earth had they managed to slip all of this by him? "You're lying." He added, attempting to control himself.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't know unless…" Tenma, at that moment realized he had made a huge mistake. "You're a PACT agent…" Tenma's jaw dropped, his silence was once again a clear enough answer. "Why would they tell me to be your partner then…" He thought about it, but Tsurugi already had the answer.

"It's obvious isn't it? They want me on your side, but that isn't going to happen. Partners are a waste of time; they're no help to you at all, especially when they're missing or even dead. I don't need a partner, _especially _one as weak as you." He exclaimed, his anger grew ever stronger.

Yes, Tsurugi was a PACT agent, and one very close to the main circle. He had joined the Raimon Soccer team so he could keep an eye on the members, it seemed almost too obvious that they would go against the law and charge off of each other, but he never caught any of them doing so, ever. Even stalking some of them home proved they were obeying the law. However, there was no way Tenma was lying about this, he didn't know Tsurugi was a part of PACT, and he told him very secret information before realizing… how have they managed to avoid being found out?

Tsurugi barged past Tenma and carried on walking back down the street. Tenma refused to give up though, since Tsurugi now knew the truth, it was obvious what he had to do. "Wait!" Tenma screamed, chasing after him. "Please don't tell PACT, I want to play soccer with everyone, even you! Just please, don't tell them!" Tenma begged.

"It's too late, I'll bring your little rebellion to an end and they'll all be separated, punished even. They'll see what it's like to be alone, to live life without a partner you all so desperately need."

"Tsurugi, just please charge off of me and you'll see how good it is to receive power from a supplier, you won't know unless you try." Tenma cried, grabbing hold of Tsurugi's arm, attempting to stop him.

Tsurugi in turn abruptly stopped and turned to face him. "I will never charge off of _anyone _other than my destined partner, and whoever it is, has been missing for seven years. So as you can see, I'm completely fine, I don't need one, the gum works perfectly for me." Tsurugi tried walking off again but Tenma was too persistent, it only angered Tsurugi more.

Tsurugi turned once again, preparing his fist to punch him in the stomach, but what Tenma did was incredibly surprising. The boy took a leap of faith, wrapping his arms around the back of Tsurugi's neck and dragging him down into a kiss.

An intense feeling swept over Tsurugi as he felt his body become revitalized, healthy and alive. It was the best he had felt since… since… since back then, when he first received power from his partner, it was the _exact _same feeling he had felt back then.

Tenma on the other hand slowly felt the power he had built up over the day drain quicker than it ever had. It was simply refreshing, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He too felt the healthiest he had felt in years, since he had first given power to his partner.

Tsurugi was unable to control his desire for more, even wrapping his arms around Tenma's waist so that he wouldn't pull away. He only hoped nobody would see them…

As time went by, Tenma was beginning to loose focus, even consciousness; he quickly pulled back, but remained locked within Tsurugi's arms. The two remained in deep eye contact, neither one unable to break the gaze… it was almost magical.

The chanting and screaming of some children quickly approaching them broke their intimate moment; Tsurugi pulled away and continued walking in the opposite direction without even a second glance or a goodbye. Tenma took deeps breaths to keep himself upright, having not supplied power and that much of it in a very long time had really given him a run for his money.

He watched Tsurugi round the corner of his street until he had completely vanished from view. It was a good job Tenma was only just outside his house, he probably wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

Tsurugi on the other hand was in a complete state of shambles…

He was unable to comprehend what had just happened to him. In actuality though, that wasn't the first time a supplier had forcibly transferred power to him- but it was the first time he had ever completely given in just from the touch of the supplier's lips.

Their kiss had only lasted minutes, but Tsurugi had received enough power to last him the rest of the day, chewing one piece of gum would provide him with enough power to last him two hours at most, and that's if he continuously chewed it.

He told himself he would _never _charge off of anyone other than his matched partner who he lost years and years ago, but his desire for more power from Tenma only grew stronger the longer he went without it… he knew deep down, that as much as he would try to avoid Tenma from now on, it would not work and his need for more of the boys power would only get worse.

* * *

"Shindou… don't you think we should've told him?" Kirino asked worriedly, the two were making their way towards Shindou's house after the talk with Tenma.

Shindou and Kirino are currently the only couple on the team that are actual partners, bonded at a young age like everyone else and have grown up together, dealing with all kinds of situations. However, their feelings are mutual, they have no desire to be in a sexual relationship and the transfer of power is for their own needs as well as the rebellions.

Most of the members on the team are also bonded with their matched partners, but they are not part of the team, some attend Raimon, others don't. No matter the case, they agree with the rebellion.

"If Tenma meets Tsurugi and tells him about the rebellion, it's all over for us… we should've just found him someone else!" Kirino added.

"No, this is the only way to get Tsurugi on our side, even if he turns on us we will not give up. PACT have bigger things to deal with than Raimon."

Kirino sighed, "I suppose that's true. I just hope Tenma can bring him round…"

"Don't worry, I think I've got an idea of what Tsurugi's like, once he takes power from Tenma, he will _never _go back to that gum." Shindou smiled confidently.

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember to review. x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since Tsurugi had attended soccer practice and for very good reasons. Since first meeting Tenma and forced into receiving power, he had been in hiding in Inazuma Town's PACT headquarters, one of many in Japan. Since having no family or even any proper friends, he had made the headquarters his home and spent a majority of his time inside.

Since that significant event a few days ago, Tsurugi had kept himself locked away in his room, contemplating what to do next. Since Tenma had technically broken the law by giving _him _power, a PACT agent of all people, he could have him locked away, or even worse. No, Tsurugi wasn't willing to do that, he couldn't afford to be so careless. Tenma was a vital asset, _his _vital asset and now that he knew what kind of power he was storing within his body, he couldn't so easily chuck him aside, or even allow PACT to find out about him.

People like Tenma were considered extremely rare and not only by Tsurugi, but by doctors too. As a child, Tsurugi was told by his parents that power was more than just energy, it was life.

Just as there were different types of blood, there were different classes of power. Ranging from very common to extremely rare. Each person was at a different point within this scale. Suppliers who had a very common type of power could be matched to anyone within that class, even just a bit higher or lower on the scale. However, higher up the scale, suppliers who had a very rare kind of power, were exclusively matched to the receivers who were also considered rare. Not only was it unpleasant for rare classes to receive or supply power to anyone lower on the scale, it was also considered poisonous for receivers if they were of a much lower class to the supplier.

It was the main reason Tsurugi had avoided charging off of anyone up until now, he was unsure who was what class and he wasn't willing to take any chances. But since receiving power off Tenma and feeling better than ever, there was only one logical explanation, that he was of the same class.

Tsurugi sighed quit deeply as a constant banging awoke him from his daze. A beaming light shone through the window. At that moment, he realized it was a brand new day and he couldn't afford to miss soccer practice again. He still had a job to do and missing work meant consequences for him too.

"Shut up, I'm awake."

"We're having a meeting, get dressed and get to the hall. You've got ten minutes." The deep sounding voice soon disappeared, leaving the room once again silent, as Tsurugi preferred it.

Within that allotted time, he quickly had a shower, grabbed something to eat, chewed a couple pieces of gum and quickly dressed in his usual attire. With a quick brush of his hair, he was out the door and following other elite members of PACT to the great hall.

These types of meetings were always the same. The leader never showed in person, since there were other headquarters stationed around the country, he appeared as a hologram to each and every one of them at the same time, never speaking a word unless needs be or revealing his true location.

There were usually around thirty or more people in each meeting, consisting of elites, agents and undercover agents who worked in schools, businesses and so on. The meetings were also compulsory.

During these meetings the head officer for the headquarters, would raise some issues brought to attention in the area and ask any of the agents to give any information regarding any recent activity within their posts.

Raimon Junior in particular was under very watchful eyes at the moment, and although Tsurugi didn't quite know it yet, but the other officials couldn't quite trust him, therefore he was regularly checked upon by other officials whilst working.

Each base had a head officer, who controlled and operated everyone working beneath him under direct orders from the leader. He stood at a podium in the great hall and would go round each and every individual and ask them to share as much as they could. If they had nothing to report, it was always frowned upon, as something was _always _going on, someone was always breaking the law.

Which meant Tsurugi was currently in a very difficult place. As he wasn't going to tell PACT about Tenma, or tell them about the rebellion or anything else that the soccer club were getting up to. On top of that, he had missed a few days of work and he had no kind of explanation.

Tsurugi snapped quite quickly out of his thoughts when he heard his name uttered quite sharply.

"Well, since you've spent the last few days in your room, someone else has had to fill in your position. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tsurugi remained quiet, unsure what to say... lying would only make things worse and telling the truth would definitely make things worse... or maybe revealing the secrets he had found out about the soccer club would actually put him in the good books? But then... there was Tenma, stopping him from doing just that.

He bit his lip and decided to work some way around this. "I'm going back today to fulfil my duties. There are some people at the school who I'm keeping a particularly close eye on but so far they're are not showing any signs of weakness. Therefore there is no need to report them. My absence from the school has been for personal reasons, which I will not like to discuss."

"Hm... we will see. The undercover agent we sent out is at the school right now, so we will see just how much of this is true when he attends the debrief in a few days."

Tsurugi took to his feet and quietly walked away, though it was a general rule that everyone stay until the very end, the leader quietly whispered to the head officer to let him leave...

* * *

Since leaving the headquarters and making his way over the school, Tsurugi had already chewed through five pieces of gum, one piece alone was meant to last at least two hours, but then again he didn't believe they were designed for rare classes. Having been so stressed with what had been happening recently, particularly with Tenma, his body had been requiring more and more energy and the gum was becoming more and more worthless.

Having reached the school in no time at all, he was surprised to see the soccer club already out, practicing and warming up on the field, all except for Tenma. He quietly made his way inside the soccer building, heading towards the club room when the distant sound of laughing and chatting came to his attention, and knowing exactly who it was forced him to hide around a nearby corner.

"So what's this secret you'll tell me if I help you?" Tsurugi was unclear who the voice belonged to, but there was a strange hint of evil laced within his words.

"Well.. I can't tell you yet obviously, you need to help me out first. Well, it won't be just me you'll be helping, it'll be the entire club." Tenma replied.

"Can you at least tell me what you need help with?"

"Hmmm... okay. But before I tell you, can you promise me one thing?"

"_Anything _for you."

Tenma laughed, his face flushed slightly, "that you're not a PACT agent?"

"A PACT agent? Why on earth would you make me promise you that I'm not one of them? I thought this school had long had one?"

"Well, we did..."

"Wait.. did you know who he was?"

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious... but he went missing a few days ago, so they must have sent a new one and you kinda showed up out of the blue. The only thing is that you actually attend school and attend other clubs... this PACT agent only came to soccer practice..."

"Then, you've just pretty much answered you're own question haven't you? Don't worry, I'm not a PACT agent." He assured him with his somewhat attractive voice.

At that moment, Tsurugi's eyes widened, predicting exactly what was going to happen next. He forced himself to come out of hiding and face the two. The unfamiliar white-haired boy, who had been standing incredibly close to Tenma with his arm extended out over Tenma's shoulder, almost forcing him up against the wall, was quickly pushed aside as Tsurugi dragged Tenma into the club room.

"Tsurugi..." Tenma said, seeming quite shocked and still unsure as to what just happened.

Tsurugi paced around him, eying every part of his body with a menacing glare, "well you two seemed pretty close."

"We've been friends for a few years, but he moved away and only recently returned to attend school here."

"Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"What?"

"That he's moved back _just _to attend school here?"

"Well, lots of people do it, it is a good school."

"Hmm. You know, since I've been gone these past few days, a new PACT agent was sent to the school to replace me. Now, when was the last day I was in?"

"Ummm... monday?"

"And..."

"Hakuryuu..."

"And when did Hakuryuu show up?"

"Tuesday..."

It was then that Tenma realized Hakuryuu had to be a PACT agent, there was no other way of explaining it. Tsurugi nodded. "Exactly," he said.

"Shit..." Tenma rubbed his face and crouched to the floor in mental pain.. he was so close to revealing so many secrets to a PACT agent who actually gave a damn about his work.

"It's a good job I showed up when I did otherwise you'd all be locked up in a few hours and this school would be destroyed." Tsurugi replied. "If you would all simply follow the rules PACT set out, then none of that would ever happen and you could lead a safe, normal life." He added.

After hearing that, Tenma took to his feat and turned on his heels, heading towards the door, a determined look now on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsurugi questioned.

"I'm going to ask Hakuryuu to become my partner for the rebellion, I'll tell him everything about what's been going on, I can trust him, he's my friend." He replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tsurugi practically screamed, he quickly grabbed hold of Tenma's arm and pulled him back, making sure he couldn't leave before properly realizing the danger he was putting himself and the others in, even Tsurugi's life was on the line.

"No! I'm not! I know what I'm doing and I know Hakuryuu. If he knew what was going on, he might understand. Even if he won't help the rebellion, he might enjoy being charged everyone once in a while."

Tsurugi forced Tenma up against the wall in an almost threatening way. "_Don't _you dare give him your power. Have you no idea what class you belong in? You can't just go handing out your power to every guy and girl you meet because you want them to aid your fight in the rebellion. Power like yours is for people who need it."

"Why do you care?!" He exclaimed, small tears begun to form and fall from his very eyes, it was obvious that Tenma was in a real predicament and Tsurugi was only making him feel much worse. "Shindou is going to force me to leave the team if I don't find a partner soon and I deeply care about soccer. It seems like you have no interest in the sport and you won't charge off of me willingly, so why should I reserve my power for you?! Hakuryuu will be happy to accept my power and I know he will help the team..."

Tenma attempted to leave once again, but Tsurugi forced himself even closer to the others body and in the heat of the moment, forced his lip against Tenma's, his free hand gripping the nape of Tenma's neck and the other wrapping around his waist.

When partners were simply partners and nothing more, the kiss was usually motionless and nothing except the exchange of power occurred between the two, usually lasting a few seconds as was recommended.

However, this moment that Tsurugi and Tenma were currently locked in was different. Their lips moved and intertwined with each other, neither really sure what was happening but one thing was for certain, they both felt _amazing_. The exchange was beyond passionate and heat-filled, could this be... love?

The kiss had lasted longer than a minute, maybe even reaching two, the maximum exchange time was at least thirty seconds, but Tsurugi had been so desperate for this power, almost all his life, that to stop now would only make him crave it even more.

The moment itself had even overpowered their thoughts and senses.. as an unfriendly face watched the from the doorway of the clubroom. He coughed quite loudly and uttered, "sorry, I didn't realize you two were... busy." He smirked wickedly.

As Tsurugi had been holding Tenma up for the past couple of minutes, suddenly having no support and barely any power left to support his own body, he collapsed to his knees. Which made Hakuryuu realize that they had been kissing for quite some time.

Tsurugi helped him over to a nearby couch, after which he chatted privately with Hakuryuu at the back of the room.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that... what other information are you withholding from PACT, Tsurugi?"

"There is nothing going on at this school, nothing that I don't know about." Tsurugi replied.

"Well clearly there is, do you want to explain what just happened to PACT, or should I?" Hakuryuu smirked.

"Tenma is my boyfriend and they're not forbidden if I recall?"

Hakuryuu smirked. "You're boyfriend? Right, I didn't realize kissing someone so intimately left them almost unable to stand properly."

"That's jus the kind of impact I have on him." He replied, though Hakuryuu wasn't exactly stupid, he had already seen through Tsurugi's lie.

"I wouldn't take you for being the romantic type Tsurugi... so why don't you just stop lying to me and tell me exactly what's going on here or else I'll tell PACT myself and I'll have you're '_boyfriend' _locked away."

"I've already told you, Hakuryuu, there is nothing going on with me and Tenma, and there is nothing going on within this school." Tsurugi replied sternly, he was becoming quite desperate now to prove Hakuryuu wrong, if he were to simply walk out that door now, that would be the end of everything.

"Hmm.. fine. I'll take your word for it, but in exchange for keeping quiet. How about your, _'boyfriend' _give me a quick kiss?" He smirked, looking over at Tenma, who was in a bit of a daze after giving away so much power he had spent the last few days building up.

Tsurugi quickly glanced over, then shot a glare right back at Hakuryuu. "**No**."He simply replied.

"Fine, if you won't let me, then I'll tell PACT about you're '_relationship' _with him and that'll be the end of you both... or at least, I'll tell them about you, and then I'll have Tenma all to myself?" He teased, in actuality, he didn't care too much for Tenma, he was interested in getting some power as he too had been on the gum for a very long time.

Tsurugi gripped Hakuryuu's collar and pushed him up against the wall and in a hushed whisper, "if you dare tell PACT or do anything to hurt Tenma, I will kill you."

Hakuryuu wriggled out of Tsurugi's grip and took a step back in shock when he realized Tenma had been stood behind the both of them.

Tenma on the other hand, had been somewhat stunned as to what he had been hearing for the past couple of minutes. It wasn't like they had been whispering either, so he had heard pretty much everything. To find out that someone who used to be his good friend was on PACT's side and so willing to give away their secret was heart breaking.

"Hakuryuu, how could you do this to us?" He said. "I thought we were friends?"

He stiffened up and made sure not to fall for Tenma's soft talk and puppy dog eyes. "This is what we have to do to survive in this day and age. PACT have so much control over the world that we cannot afford to let everything slide anymore."

"What happened to your partner?" Tenma asked. "Where's Shuu?"

Hakuryuu's eyes widened, it had been sometime since he had last thought about his partner, or even heard or uttered that name. "Shuu... I don't know." He saddened.

Tenma watched Hakuryuu break down within his own mind thinking about his partner. Tenma of all people who knew how close the two were and to see that Shuu was suddenly no longer a part of Hakuryuu's life made him realize that they weren't the only ones suffering. "Hakuryuu, you can charge off of me, if you want." Tenma replied.

Tsurugi's attention suddenly altered to Tenma and his eyes became quite menacing and somewhat dominating. "What? Are you being serious?"

"Yes, Tsurugi. He's lost his partner too, so we of all people should know how he feels. Not only that but he obviously lost his quite recently, we've never know what's it's like to have one, he has!" He replied.

"It doesn't matter, have you not been listening to me? You can't just hand out your power as you please!"

"Tsurugi, you need to start listening to me too! I can do what I like with my power, and I'm happy to help him." He paused to alternate his gaze, "just promise me that you won't tell PACT about me and Tsurugi if I give you some, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu turned away and thought about it for a moment, it couldn't hurt to get a little power from someone and obviously, he actually really wanted it. "Fine, but if I find out about anything else going on at this school, I _will _tell PACT."

Tenma smiled and took a few steps closer to Hakuryuu, it was a little awkward to begin with... neither wanted to lean in and take the first step, Tsurugi was becoming more and more jealous by the second. "Hurry up and get it over and done with before I stop this from happening altogether." He added.

Hakuryuu leaned in closer and allowed their lips to touch, however, after the first couple of seconds, Tsurugi could already tell that something was wrong. Hakuryuu quickly pulled away and begun clutching at thin air, then at his body as he felt an awful burning sensation course through his veins, his body jolted around uncontrollably and violently, he chocked and coughed in a horrible manner before collapsing to the floor. At that point, he was out cold and barely even breathing.

Tenma was also struggling to keep on his toes and only a few moments later, he also fell to the floor, passing out not long after.

* * *

Most suppliers recovered fairly quickly from any kind of damage done to their body, or in Tenma's case, exhausting all of their energy in such a short amount of time- which was considered extremely dangerous.

However, suppliers continuously recreated energy, throughout the day, even throughout the minute. Common classes recreated this energy much quicker than rare classes, as the energy they created was made up of common elements and compounds which required no effort at all.

Any common class of person, who had done what Tenma had done that day, could easily have recovered within an hour or so. However, Tenma was a different case altogether. As he was a very rare type, his energy was made up of more complicated elements and compounds, which took longer for his body to recreate.

On average, he would have to wait between five to six hours before his body would be capable of transferring energy to his receiver. Though he himself believed he had quite a fast recovery rate. However, if Tenma was unable to transfer this energy and it simply be allowed to build up over a couple of days, there would be enough energy to supply more than three different people, as the energy is that powerful, it could keep a receiver going for at least a day, if not longer.

Which is exactly how Tsurugi was feeling. Even though it had been well over fourteen hours since he had last received energy of Tenma, he was still going strong. He hadn't even chewed a single piece of gum since this morning... he felt amazing to say the least.

Before the day was out, Tenma finally awoke from his heavy sleep, in an unfamiliar environment, with a nauseating smell surrounding him and uncomfortable bed beneath him. He'd been in this exact situation before and it didn't take him long to realize exactly where he was... though the day and what had happened this morning was nothing but a blur.

He sat up in his bed and took a few deep breaths before completely coming round. He eventually realized that Tsurugi was sat beside the bed. "Hello..." Tenma said.

"You are very lucky." Tsurugi replied. "And stupid," he added.

"What? Why?" Tenma replied, slightly confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you not remember what happened this morning with Hakuryuu?" Tsurugi replied.

"Well, no... I remember what happened between me and you, in the clubroom... but after that, it's a little hazy."

Tsurugi sighed deeply, he wasn't particularly sure how Tenma would react, but even after finding out their wouldn't be much he could do. "You poisoned Hakuryuu."

Tenma could hardly believe what he was hearing. Like Tsurugi, he knew all about the class system and the consequences for sharing power with someone of a lower or higher class... but he had failed to take that into account this morning. "Oh god..." The memories of that morning flooded back in an instant and he could barely stand seeing Hakuryuu, an old friend, struggle for life essentially on the floor of the clubroom. Though he had no idea what happened afterwards, as he eventually passed out too. "Is he okay? Is he here?"

Tsurugi shook his head, "No, he's at a special facility a few blocks away, having the power siphoned out of his body. I'm not sure what his condition is now, but he's also very lucky that he didn't get much from you."

"That's because of you, not me." Tenma smirked, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore. I won't take any power from you." Tsurugi replied, instantly turning the mood upside down.

"What?" Tenma replied, slightly confused, "but... this morning..."

"Was a mistake," Tsurugi interrupted, "I wasn't thinking clearly, it won't happen again." He added.

"What? No... The team needs you! I need you, I thought what happened this morning was a sign that you were going to become my partner!" Tenma exclaimed angrily. He just couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, Tsurugi was still unwilling to help.

"No, what happened this morning was nothing more than a mix of anger and impulse." He paused whilst he got up from his seat and slowly made his way to the door. But before he left, he did have one last thing to say. "I meant what I said though, this morning... you shouldn't just give away your..." before he could finish, Tenma interrupted.

"I know... it's a rare class and it's should be reserved for people of the same class, I get it." He replied, angrily.

"Well, I'm glad that's starting to stick. But you saw what happened to Hakuryuu, and I'm sure you were told as a child that transferring power to receivers of a lower class can be poisonous." Tsurugi added.

Tenma suddenly became scarily quiet and the room filled with an uncomfortable silence... Tsurugi waited by the door to see if the boy had anything else to say, though after a while, he simply continued to stare at the world through the window and remain silent.

"You should give up on soccer and leave the team, it's for the best." Tsurugi said, which quickly gained Tenma's attention.

"How... could you even say that?" He replied, a disgusted look on his face. "I love soccer, and to give up on it would be as difficult as giving up on living. I want to help the team and the rebellion. I want to prove to the world that partners are good for something other than just living. And if you won't help me, then someone else will. I refuse to be kicked off the team and I know someone out there will help me, someone of the same class as me."

Though Tsurugi simply wanted to walk over and smack some sense into him, he knew doing such a thing would only prove the fact that he didn't want Tenma do to _any _of that stuff, especially finding a partner and giving him all of his power when it was obviously meant for Tsurugi.

At that moment however, he realized that if Tenma's power was that good, imagine the power his matched partner could create? Even though there was absolutely no chance of finding him now, there was still a small hint of hope in the back of Tsurugi's mind that reminded him he was out there somewhere.

However, there was something about Tenma that was staring to change Tsurugi's opinion. He knew that if he continued to take power from Tenma, then he might not want to find his matched partner anymore, as he knew the power from Tenma was almost identical to the small amount of power he took from his matched partner all those years ago.

He hadn't even considered the idea of Tenma being his matched partner yet, it was certainly an impossible theory, especially to Tsurugi who believed his matched partner had to be in a different country, or worse, dead. He didn't believe in fate, or chance either, so the two meeting had to have been just luck.

At that moment, Shindou suddenly burst into the room, rushing over to Tenma's bedside, a somewhat exhausted and worried expression covering his face. "Thank god you're okay, you had a very lucky break Tenma!"

Tenma nodded, "Shindou... yeah, I'm okay. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, Tsurugi told us... who would've thought that Hakuryuu was the kind of person to steal power from people. Well, if anything he got what he deserved." Shindou replied.

Tenma looked passed Shindou and over at Tsurugi, who stood quietly by the door, listening into their conversation. He was meant to be leaving, but he was interested in hearing what Shindou had to say. Knowing that Tsurugi had lied to Shindou, possibly even the team about Hakuryuu, showed that he did care somewhat about the future of the team and the school, even Tenma. "Yeah... I doubt he will return to the team anyway, so we don't need to worry about seeing him again." Tenma replied.

"Well, I've got some news anyway. It's quite big." Shindou added, it was at that moment, both Tenma and Tsurugi felt a similar worried feeling. "PACT contacted Raimon today, they're demanding several matches with some of the clubs from the school in a few days. The soccer club was chosen as one of the participants, along with the swim team, basketball team, kendo team and track team. We're not sure who we're competing against, but it's one match and as a team, we have decided that if we win, we're going to tell the world that we've been using partners."

* * *

Thanks for reading and again, sorry for the wait! :) x


End file.
